


Life goes on

by elletromil



Series: Family [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the first time you reflect on how the man you’ve fallen in love with is clearly certifiable.<br/>As always you cannot bring yourself to care.</p><p>Update: Now in Chinese thanks to the awesome Helluin_Iluin the link is in the notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life goes on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodooling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/gifts).



> So Voodooling posted that heartbreaking headcanon on tumblr
> 
> I CRAVE AN AU WHERE PERCIVAL AND LANCELOT WERE LOVERS AND ROXY WAS THEIR ADOPTED DAUGHTER, SO WHEN LANCELOT DIED IT WAS NATURAL FOR PERCIVAL TO PROMOTE THEIR DAUGHTER TO FILL HIS POSITION SOB. THEY BOTH GRIEVED, BUT ALSO MOVED FORWARD TOGETHER BECAUSE THAT’S WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A KINGSMAN IM WRECKED
> 
> And I couldn't resist her whispers to write it, so I did
> 
> You can now read it in Chinese here http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=159082&page=1&extra=#pid3113959 thanks to Helluin_Illuin

You first notice him during the try-outs for Lancelot’s position. Of course you do. The man is efficient, ruthless and has a gleam in his eye that’s just the right side of crazy.

Still you don’t interact with him. He’s not your recruit and Lucy is as much a good candidate as James, she deserves all the encouragements you can offer.

*

You’re the first one to work a job with the newly appointed Lancelot.

You take pride in you work, always had, but it’s been a long time since you’ve had fun while doing so. It should be unbecoming of gentlemen such as yourselves, but you cannot say anything in the face of James’ glorious delight as you dash through the corridors under enemy fire.

You know you’ll get chewed down by Arthur about subtlety once you’ve made it back to HQ, but you cannot bring yourself to care.

Not once you get into the safe house, not once you’re kissing James, high on adrenaline, James’ body pressed against yours as if he’s trying to climb into your skin.

*

By all means it shouldn’t work. _You_ shouldn’t work.

Kingsman’s agents are mostly loners by nature. Sure, every agent forms enduring friendships with a close few, but the nature of your work make it hard to have a significant other.

But with James it’s all so simple. He doesn’t ask questions you can’t answer, doesn’t judge you when you wake up from nightmares, will take you out to dinner on a whim just because you’re both on down time.

It must seems strange to look at the both of you. You, ever calm and collected, him much like an over eager puppy. But even with those differences in personalities, you have enough in common.

You’re both trained killer, ready to do anything to complete your mission.

*

You look at your lover, unbelieving.

“You stole a child?”

James only throws you an offended look over his shoulder, busy that he is, tucking the sleeping girl in your guest room’s bed.

“Don’t be so crass. I did not steal a child. I saved sweet little Roxy from evil doctors.”

“You’ve named her?”

“Of course I did. Merlin needed a name for her papers. I gave her your last name, ‘cause I got to choose her first name without your input. Roxanne Morton.”

Not for the first time you reflect on how the man you’ve fallen in love with is clearly certifiable.

As always you cannot bring yourself to care.

*

Roxy is shy at first, but no one is immune to James’ charm.

Though, you’re still surprised, that first night Lancelot goes on a mission after you’ve welcomed the lovely little girl into your life, when she climbs into your bed and cuddles close, mumbling about nightmares.

You swear you’ll protect her.

She starts calling you both _daddy_.

*

You are devastated, of course you are, you’ve shared your life with James for such a long time that you cannot remember what it was like before.

You hug your little girl, now a strong woman, close to you, not ashamed to be crying as much as she is.

“Still interested in being a Kingsman?” You ask later, once the tears have dried.

“Yes.” The determined set in her jaws is yours, but the fire in her eyes is all _his_.

*

Life goes on.


End file.
